Lion king- Our Sins
by abywillis17
Summary: Trapped between a rock and a very very hard place, young lioness Kita is lost of what to do. she's willing to give anything for her sick mother, however when the pride leader offers to help, but sickly takes advantage of her. she struggles whether to tell, told noone will believe her, she carries her fear, worries, and possible child.


**This is a lion king story of my own character- Kita, and this story was just a spur of the moment form another fanfic I've been reading- inspired by ****usher wolf.**** Review if I should continue.**

**"D-don't hurt me" voiced the petrified light grey lioness. As a larger, brown figure came, probed her petite body. Her heart raced, as she felt her body being explored by powerful paws. A nervousness ticked in her system. As he prepared her body for her first time. Biting her nap of her neck, dragging his claw tips along she smooth inner thighs. She gasped as, as they got ever closer to a more sensitive spot.**

**Her young body feeling the sensation, and knowing from a mature setting of what to do. Her stomach began to pulse as her takers long tongue scrapped up against her neck, smelling and tasting if his last meal. She nearly threw up. She was taken aback by his power as he pulled her into him. Tilting her head so that they shared a smoothing kiss. Her eyes shut from the awakrad pain of her head.**

**A scooping motion threw her to the ground, as her back made contact with the hard ground. It catching her, knocking the wind from her. He shifted, displayed her into of him. " be gentle…" she begged him " be gentle…" her soft voice, falling short on his ears. "Qwam-" he took her legs, and separated him. Automatically closing her eyes, as her innocence is shown. Glistening form his earlier touches. "please…- oh!" gasping as a heavier weight mounted himself on her. "…oh…oh- ARGH!"**

**"shHHH!" hissed her partner, the male did not want to hear her cries of pain. A tear ran down her face, as she bite down on her lip to keep her from screaming. Her back scraped against the floor. She was entered reaptidly. His paw cupping her upper and lower back, as he increased speed. The lioness moans now feeling the air. She was over taken by him, gasping, and fidgeting.**

**"…qwan…QW-" he covered her mouth. Blocking her airway. Continuing him efforts. She grabbed on him, and the ground- fighting, resisting. Her eyes slowly closing and conscious fading as air was kept away. and a panic set into her already tight body. Only moments later when he released himself in her, did he move his paw and she fought for every breath. Coughing a spitting violently, like she had just taken in water.**

**The male, looked down at his half conscious lioness, and sat up finished. He breathed, regaining some strength "y…you are to bare my cubs …" she nodded, he looked at her worn and torn womenhood. "this is what the kings what" he reminded her, grabbing her and hallstand her up to a sit up position.**

**"….t-this is what you want-" a sly remarked earned her a slap to her face. The lioness recoiled into herself from the bow, grabbing her cheek, crying. The angured lion looked down at her.**

**"this is what the kings want, now say it! This is want the kings want!" his loud voice and sudden mood changed startled her, she was numb/ dumbly looking at him. Enraged, he seized her, holding her still while her forced his paw between her legs. "now say! it say it!"**

**"Ow your hurting me!" she pained, as she leaned forwards-off balance. Completely supported by the wrapped force of his powerful arm, around a mid section. He scolded her to say it again, while biting her eye "…k-kings…want it-the kings want it!" he bellowed. Satisfied he released her, she fell to the ground, before him. In a perfectly mountable position-but he figured the girl had received enough for today.**

**'now" he chimed " im happy, are you happy?" she didn't responde " are you happy kita"**

**"…y-yes…"**

**"good, and I son. I want a son and nothing else" she nodded, he was satisfied with her answered. That was all his wanting. He soon got up, and began to leave. She summoned the rest of the strength to call out to him.**

**"and my mother!"**

**"what about her?" he scoffed, irritated of his hold up**

**"…y-you are to give me the medince for her?...you promised…" a despiteful simile came to his face.**

**"Sure my little whore" soon nodding and leaving her " you'll get it"**

**Kita lay there, stricken. Contemplating on what she must to next, if she can even do anything. Kita sit there, comforting her pained body. Aching as if it were hallow inside. Was she a whore to have given herself away to aid her dying mother? And when she thought of it again, when the leader of their pride Qwam, advanced on her. Saying it was right and the king's way. Was she wrong? She could only think of what she had done to deserve this punishment. And it be fair.**

**Yup so, idk it was spur of the moment and Idk if ill even finish it, but if you like it do tell. Thanks. **


End file.
